Domon's stupid adventure But not really
by Catbus
Summary: And, again! Adventures in the wonderful world of G-Gundam.
1. Erwtf I wrote this a long time ago

Disclaimer of..DOOM: oook I do not own G- gundam characters..boy does anyone actually READ this stuff? Of COURSE I don't own it you knave!  
  
Authors Note: bashing of..a lot of people. YAY! OOC too.so..boohyaka. And I didn't really care about the grammar or anything because....HUMOR! HURRAH!  
  
"I am so angsty one minute and not the other.OH WHAT SHALL I DOOO?" Domon shouted to the ocean because he COULD and he FELT like it. Duh. He started thrashing about and punching the air and..KICKING...AND OTHER STUFF!! He looked really foolish. Let's point and laugh at him. And his shuffle crest.thing.started being all glowy because it's dramatic and mysterious and AMAZING.  
  
Rain was looking at Domon through the window with wavy eyes. "Domon.." she said and sighed because she must do this every ten minutes or she will explode. Then wind blew her hair around a bit, even though it was clearly a clear night! Heheehe clearly a clear night. I am so creative.  
  
She walked out on the deck and poked Domon. "Domon." she said as she sighed and Domon turned around looking handsomly handsom. Huzzah! "Yes, Rain?" he asked looking all...innocent. "Domon." she sighed. "That gets really annoying you know Rain," he said, "what is it?" But secretly he was thinking about marrying Rain and having lots of gundam fighter children and stuff. "Domon.I." Rain started but was interupted but.. "HEY DOMON!!!!" "OH!" yelled Domon.the great. "HIYA ALLENBY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1111" He waved really widely and knocked Rain off the deck into the water..ocean. "HEY YAH DOMON! HAHA! YA I WAS WONDERIN IF YOU WOULD WANT TO PLAY.VIDEO GAMES WITH ME?!?!!1" SHOUTED Allenby. "SURE!" and they frolicked into the sunset and exploded. But not really.  
  
Rain rose out of the water like GODZILLA!!! AAHH! And she had stupid veins on her forehead and stuff! AND AND!!! A TAIL! AND SHE WAS BREATHING FIRE!! AND!!! UM..STUFF. "ARRRG!" She SHOUTED and breathed fire and burnt poor Schwarz who was standing there being unoticed and slim shady and stuff. "...ow." he said in his heroic German NINJA voice!!! "Oh my goodness! Sorry Kyoj---I MEAN SCHWARZ!" Rain mentally slapped herself. "It's quite alright." he said as he fell over and went through the floor all mystical like. Don't worry Schwarz baby, I still lurve you.  
  
MEANWHILE! DUN DUN DUUUN!!1 "HAHAHA LIKE, I BEAT YOU DOMON! LET'S MAKE LOVE!!!!1" Allenby SHOUTED! "DUDE! OK!" Domon SCREAMED! And he was thinking that he wanted to marry allenby and have lots of gundam fighter children. BOY what a player! HAHA! But then...um...*thinks of a random gundam fighter* GEORGE (what a NAME!) appeared out of no where and said "Domon! How dare you do that to her! YOU HAVE RAIN!!" He screamed that last part in Domon's ear so he would get the point. Boy George with your big ol' hair, you sure are smart!  
  
".Oh YEAH!" Domon said while hitting himself in the head with a 2 by 4. "Oh shoot!" said Allenby whilst snapping her fingers. "I thought I had you there. Guess you're not as dumb as I thought." Then the scene faded out while they were all laughing warmly and all the other g-gundam people DANCED because I need to show all the people people like so they will..um..put up with this? "Wait.you thought I was dumb?" was all that could be heard...Then Rain popped up and whined because she was a knave.  
  
THE END!  
  
Authors Notes: WELL wasn't THAT nice? Oh, and, please don't flame me saying this sucks. It was supposed to suck. I was making fun of people.. And don't flame me saying stuff like "DUUDE ALLENBY OWNS YOU IDIOT!!11"or "DUUDE RAIN OWNS YOU IDIOT!!11" , because I know they own, and they were terribly OOC, and I am sorry if I offended. This was just a quick little thing I did because I got bored and wanted to write something. IT IS SUPPOSED TO BE STUPID! OK? OK HAVE A NICE DAY ^.^ 


	2. Rain's crazy mermaid adventure

Author's notes: Gasp! It's been a bit hasn't it? BUT I DO NOT DISSAPOINT! HERE IS CHAPTER TWO! EVEN THOUGH IT'S BEEN LIKE..A LONG TIME! Dude, my story was quite controversial wasn't it? Two pages telling me either: A) How much I sucked, or B) How much I owned. Or how I was on magic mushrooms.   
  
I do feel rather foolish having a Digimon name now..  
  
  
  
I have decided I will write a bunch of random short stories and post them under this. Go me, I have something to do in my spare time!  
  
Disclaimer: Insert witty disclaimer here  
  
One sunny day Rain was wistfully walking down the docks. She slowly raised her head to the sky.  
  
"Oh why, oh why can I not be like the birds, free to fly wherever I wish without a care in the world?" She asked a passing cloud.  
  
The cloud said that it didn't know and that she was acting foolish asking a CLOUD a question. Rain considered this than nodded, "I guess you're right."  
  
She then randomly turned into a mermaid and flopped into the water. BECAUSE SHE IS JUST LIKE A MERMAID? GET IT? GET IT?? BECAUSE I DO! 


	3. Schwarz's Tree Trouble

One day Schwarz was in the forest being awesome and mysterious German Ninja.  
  
He sighed wistfully with a tilde and all.   
  
"Sigh~" Said Schwarz. He was very angst filled.   
  
He suddenly jumped up in a dramatic pose with his katana drawn.  
  
"I WILL PROTECT YOU MY BROTHER DOMON! DO NOT WORRY!" He screamed rather unnecessarily loud. You are so silly Schwarz! SO SILLY!  
  
A bird stared at him then flew away, wanting to be as far away from the German Ninja as possible.  
  
Schwarz felt very foolish and cleared his throat. He then decided it's better to just be slim shady and phased through a tree because he's magical and can do things like that.  
  
He got stuck in the tree and it was very awkward for him and the tree. 


	4. Freaky Hair Talk with George and Chibode

George and Chibodee were sitting in the same room on a couch for some reason. The air was full of sexual tension. HA no it wasn't! GOT YOU THERE DIDN'T I? Sorry, George and Chibodee aren't going to have hot man sex in this.  
  
"Chibodee," George sighed, "I proposed to Marie-Louise today."   
  
Chibodee raised an eyebrow, "And?"  
  
"She ran away because she was afraid of my freaky hair that defies gravity." Said George wistfully.  
  
"Wow, sorry man, but your hair IS sort of freaky," Chibodee replied, ever helpful.  
  
George glared at him, "And yours isn't?"  
  
………  
  
"I guess you do have a point."   
  
Author's notes: Yeaah… 


	5. Sai's Pink Parasol

Sai-Saichi had a pretty pink parasol.  
  
Cecil came up to him with a questioning look on her face and asked, "Oh dearest, why ever do you have a pink parasol?"   
  
Sai-Saichi sighed and glared at Cecil.  
  
"Don't you see it?" he asked with an edge to his little boy voice.  
  
Cecil looked confused.   
  
"It makes me sexy."   
  
"…Oh."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Notes: God Sai's pink parasol makes him SO SEXY! CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT?! Sai said that he didn't want to talk about how or when he got said parasol for legal reasons. Sorry. 


	6. Wow, Teddy Grams!

Disclaimer: NO.

Author's Note: I'm going to try to do this more often. SORRY, FOLKS.

One day, Schwarz was walking down the street being all sexy and German ninja like, when he happened upon a box of honey flavored Teddy Grams! 

"Why, gee," he said in his dramatic angst-y voice, "what is this I spy?"

He picked up the box of the bear shaped snacks and sniffed it. Which didn't really do anything, because he's wearing a mask and all..

"Why would any leave these," he stared at the title, "Teddy Grams on the floor of this randomly selected street?"

He pondered this for a whole five minutes. Then he got ran over by a car, because he was in the middle of the street, the damned fool.

THE END.


	7. Kyoji has a magical drug induced trip

Author's Note: Yeah. More. Tried to make this one longer because someone said they needed to be! HUZZAH!

One day Kyoji was suddenly back from the grave. Hm, isn't that a kicker? 

Well, one day he was just strolling around minding his own business, when Allenby magically bumped into him! OH NO!

"Ouch!" screamed Allenby a little too loudly, stumbling and falling over. 

"Oh, sorry," Kyoji winced, "didn't see you there." 

"Well of course you didn't, silly, I'm invisible!" said a very visible Allenby, chuckling. This caused Kyoji to raise his eyebrows. He tried to cock one eyebrow, but that's hard. You have to be magical to do that.

"Uhm, anyways," Kyoji said, scratching the back of his head and helping Allenby up to her feet, "what are you doing here Miss Switzerland?"

"Ohhh, nothing much. Robbing a bank." Allenby said, "Thanks." Then she ran away, fast. A bunch of policemen suddenly rushed past Kyoji and knocked him down.

"Dammit," Kyoji cursed, "why does this ALWAYS happen to me?" He brushed off his coat, "It's ridiculous sometimes!" 

He then walked down the street, mumbling, and kicking a can. Suddenly, the can jumped up and screamed at him in some gibberish can language, shook it's fist, and ran away. 

Kyoji just stared. He started to wonder if he had any drugs that day. 

AN: Yeah, wasn't that magical? So. I'm actually working on a SERIOUS fanfic! Can you totally believe that? LIKE OH MY GOSH I CAN'T! It's Kyoji/Allenby..that's why I had that little amazing section in this story. It's sort of complicated and twisted, and it has a bit of the Carrie writing style in it. But I shalleth try! 


	8. Plans and strippers

"Okay, here is what we will do," Domon, the oh so sexy Japanese dude said, "strippers."

All of the males, except George, nodded. Chibodee added in, "Lot's and lot's of strippers."

George was APPALED! They were planning Domon's bachelor party, because he was getting hitched to Rain. Yeah, that one. The one who is just like a mermaid. 

The very feminine George, also the king of weird hair, stood up and said in a sexy French voice, "I will not be part of zis conversation! Mon chere!" 

Everyone stared at him. Sai, who was clearly not supposed to be discussing strippers, stood up and smacked George. He sat down, whimpering.

Domon was still thinking about strippers. 

Schwarz looked at George and said, "Dude, why are you saying mon chere? That makes no sense in this context. I would know, because Kyoji took French in high school and THEREFORE I KNOW IT! HA! Take that, God!" 

George replied sadly, "The dubbed version of zis show does not have zee regular accent. So I must make one up, along with zee French. Bonjour, mon ami. "

Schwarz nodded understandingly, and pulled on Kyoji's leash. Kyoji barked and drooled a little, and everyone was freaked out. 

Suddenly, Domon started screaming and exploded because his small brain didn't know what was going on, that cheeky monkey!

It was silent. Chibodee cleared his throat and said rather loudly, "I guess that means no strippers then?" 

Big, buff Argo sighed in a Russian manner, and punched Chibodee out. THEY THEN HAD A SEXY PARTY. 

THE END.


	9. Video game hijink

One day, Domon decided he would play a video game.

He was have OODLES of fun playing the game, which was called SUPER ANGRY NINJA FUN KARATE WITH NOODLES! JOY. When he won he jumped up and screamed, "YEAH, WHO IS THE CHAMPION NOW? _WHO IS THE CHAMPION??" _and then did a jig. When he lost, he tried to do the God Finger, except he forgot he wasn't in his gundam. Then he would look around to make sure no one was looking, and then do it anyways.

Rain walked into the room with a present for Domon.

"Domon," she said in that scary mermaid voice of hers, "I got you som—" she was cut off by a shrill cracking voice, "WOMAN, I AM PLAYING MY GODDAMNED GAME!! CAN YOU NOT SEE THAT?!". It was Domon, of course. He then made a face that only an interrupted teenager could make. You know the one. You all have done it.

Rain's eyes got misty and she ran dramatically out of the house. Domon didn't notice. He was too busy playing his video game. Schwarz, who was in the background the whole time, sighed and decided to go hit on Rain. SOMEONE needed to. She was hot.

That is why you should not interrupt someone when they are playing Super Angry Ninja Fun Karate with Noodles. YOU WILL GET TOLD AND A GERMAN NINJA WILL HIT ON YOU. NOW GET IN THE KITCHEN AND MAKE ME A SANDWICH.


	10. Meet the Fockers, GET IT?

One day, something magical happened in the house of Domon and Rain.

"Rain, my dearest," started Domon the Great, "do you know what would be awesome?"

Rain, with sparkles in her freakishly large eyes replied, "Oh my love, what is it that you are thinking of?"

The man with the headband and scary scar on his cheek flew up, the wind blowing his clothes dramatically as he held up his clenched fist.

Rain swooned.

"I THINK," he shouted in his mighty voice, "THAT WE SHOULD GO SEE A MOVIE TONIGHT AT 8:30PM!"

"OH DOMON!" Rain swooned

Later, that night, Rain and Domon were off to the movies! They were joyous and happy because of this occasion. They had decided to see Meet the Fockers, because O! What potential that movie had to make one laugh out loud, clutching their bellies while they shoved popcorn down their jolly throats.

"Oh Domon, I am so excited to see this amazing movie, for it has Barbara Streisand and Ben Stiller, who are oh so talented and cool!"

Domon nodded his majestic head and smiled, for he loved Ben Stiller's movies, especially Dodgeball. He believed that Dodgeball paralleled his life in many ways. He didn't care much for Streisand, although her songs were beautiful and amazing. He sighed just thinking about it.

Surprisingly, they met Kyoji, Allenby, Schwarz, Chibodee, George, and Argo.

They all looked at each other in shock! Then the group burst into warm chuckles.

Rain asked, "Why are you all here on this night of nights?"

Kyoji and Schwarz were standing as far away from each other as possible, and denied that the other one even existed. Kyoji said that he was there because of his love of Ben Stiller's realistic acting. Schwarz, who was a sexy German ninja, said he had a love for Barbara Streisand.

Allenby thought Ben Stiller was hot, and wouldn't shut up about that opinion. She latched inappropriately onto Domon's arm, and started making out with him. Rain punched her in the face, knocking her out. She dragged her into some bushes, and walked back to Domon, slipping her arm in his. It was very awkward.

Chibodee and George were out on a date. George had already seen the movie ten times, and was wearing a Meet the Fockers T-shirt and cap. He was pretty.

Argo didn't know why he was there. He didn't know what was going on.

They all bought their tickets and went into the movie theatre, buying popcorn and various snack-food items.

It was their bad luck when the Tequila Gundam crushed the theatre, because he was MADE OF RAGE AND LIQOUR.

There was no survivors.


End file.
